Dancing Lights
by shaded22
Summary: AU fic. It's been a few months since Neverland and Killian has a motorcycle, oh dear. Emma is trying very hard to avoid him but he convinces her to come on a ride for a surprise he has for her.


**Author's Note:**** You can thank SmeeTheRat for this, convinced me to write another CaptainSwan fic. In consequence I came up with this little number. I'm also using the excuse that it's AU month. My other fic I'm working on will hopefully be updated within the month but I'm currently taking a break. I hope this tickles your fancy, or whatever.**

Emma was going to kill the new mechanic for teaching him about motorcycles. _Kill or thank? Woah, definitely kill. Even though he looks rather delicious straddling that- would you quit it! _Emma continued marching along, the bottoms of her black knee-high boots scraping the sidewalk as she went, the same boots she knew one Killian Jones enjoyed greatly on her long legs. He didn't realize her near presence due to the low rumble of the bike he was currently on top of and she silently thanked whatever god had made it so that she could admire- _no, keep an eye on_- the pirate. The recent wardrobe change wasn't helping much either. While he kept his usual boots and leather pants that molded to him like a second skin, he'd traded in the vest and lengthy coat for a low, black, v-neck tee and a sinful, high-collared, leather motorcycle jacket. Emma found herself subconsciously licking her lips as she studied him. Catching herself she shook her head to banish the dirty thoughts from her mind and sauntered over to her yellow bug, which happened to be strategically parked in front of the Captain. The large bike's motor quit just as she rounded the front of her car to the driver's door. _Shit! Ignore him, ignore him._

"Swan."

_Dammit._

Emma glanced up from her keys to find Hook leaning against the side of her car, smug smirk in place, both hands tucked in his jacket pockets (Gold had given her his hand back once he helped save his life, get Henry back and return them all to Storybrooke and she'd learned to reattach it). Narrowing her eyes she went back to fumbling with her keys.

"Hook." She deadpanned and inserted the right key into the door.

"Where's the rush, love?"

"I've got to make Henry dinner tonight and-"

"It's Friday, love, Regina's night."

_Right, forgot he knew the schedule. _After Neverland Hook had definitely become part of the family. A good friend to David after he saved Snow's, Emma's and his life on multiple occasions, as well as, a father figure to Henry. Not to mention the brief moments he was something of a… "fuck buddy" to Emma back in Neverland, _a quick fuck against her cabin's wall, that time on his desk, that one night in his bed that almost felt real- we are not talking about that!_

"R-right." She straightened up and looked at him again.

His eyes sparkled as if he knew what she was thinking about. "What's bothering you, Swan?"

Emma glared. "Nothing." She bit out, her lie detector going off.

Hook cocked an eyebrow. "Alright darling, since 'nothing' seems to be going on with you and the lad is away how 'bout I pick you up later?"

To her credit she managed to keep the surprise and panic off her face. "Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"What?"

Hook chuckled lightly before he leaned into her left ear. "It's a surprise." He whispered hotly.

She definitely _did not _shiver. "I hate surprises." She frowned.

"Believe me darling, you'll like this one."

Emma crossed her arms and fixed a skeptical look on her countenance. An exasperated sigh escaped Hook.

"Look, Emma, I thought we were over you not trusting me?" His eyes were serious and pleading.

Immediately her arms fell to her sides and she felt bad. He was right, he hadn't done anything to change that since their journey when she'd let him past her walls just a little.

"Fine, what time and where should I meet you?"

His cheeky grin appeared once more. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"You'll- hell no, I am not getting on that thing with you driving, you've only been driving for a month!"

Hook pouted and she struggled not think of the word "cute". "Again with the trust, Emma."

She let out an involuntary sigh. He winked before spinning around to walk back to his bike. Throwing a leg over the seat and flipping the engine back on, he looked up at her again.

"I'll see you tonight lass!" He called over the motor's roar.

Emma gritted her teeth in annoyance and violently yanked open her driver's door as he sped off.

…

_This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date. _The mantra had been repeating itself in her brain for the past hour and a half as she dug through her closet for an outfit and fixed her hair. _So what I want to look nice? That's completely normal. Can't go out looking like a slob. Is that why you've chosen to wear his favorite boots of yours yet again? Shut up, I was already wearing them today, coincidence. Sure. Shut. Up!_ Glancing in the mirror, Emma examined her reflection, tight black skirt, grey charcoal tank, new red jacket, hair in loose waves… _oh no, you're not trying at all. I'm ignoring you. _A solid knock came from downstairs.

"Just a sec!" She called down before slipping her phone in her jacket pocket and checking her reflection once more.

Inhaling a calming breath she opened the front door and immediately forgot how to exhale. Hook leaned against the door frame, hands in the pockets of a pair of leather pants, that if the zipper were any indication, were made in this world and therefore managed to fit him even better than his usual pair, same boots as always, the tee had been traded in for a black oxford button down, unbuttoned enough to show the beginning of his chest hair and the glint of his silver necklace chain, along with the same leather jacket he'd been sporting earlier. Her eyes traveled upwards and found his hair damp and messily finger-combed, her hands twitched on their own accord. Finally she met his brilliant sea-blue eyes that happened to be raking over her form at that moment. She fought back a blush because Emma Swan does not blush, no matter what. His gaze caught hers and he caught the tip of his tongue between his teeth when he flashed her a sexy grin.

"Well Swan, all dressed up for me? If I had known you'd been trying to impress me I wouldn't have made you go through the effort of putting clothes on."

Emma shook her head, trying hard not to show that his saucy comments had become endearing to her.

"Come on Jones, you said you had a surprise for me, let's get this over with." She shut the door behind her.

Hook offered her his arm but she brushed past as if she hadn't seen it. He held back a sigh and followed her down her apartment stairs.

…

Caution, fear, panic lit her face as she stared at the foreboding place behind him on the seat of his bike. Hook rubbed his eyelids in frustration.

"Just get on the bloody bike, Swan. What have you to fear?"

"Crashing, burning…" _Having you between my thighs, being pressed against you- not helping!_

"Have you never been on one before?"

"What?"

"A motorcycle, have you never ridden one before?"

"Sure, I rode August's, but we had helmets."

"August?" Emma's eyes shot to his as she caught the note of jealousy in his tone.

She smirked. "Oh yeah, _August_, mysterious, writer, rolled into town on a bike the first month I was here." _Now under the age of eight and doesn't remember anything but that's not important._

His grip tightened on the handles. "Well lass, as sad as I am to say this, _August _was clearly lacking."

"How do you know?"

"He wasn't me."

Emma grumbled. "Careful Hook, you might actually have to sound humble someday."

"Oh, back to using my moniker, you're mad at me."

She opened her mouth to give a snarky reply but he interrupted her. "Lass, as much as I'd love to sit here and argue with you all bloody night, you're surprise is on a schedule. Now, please, get on the motorcycle."

"Did the Captain Hook just say please?" She said mockingly as she moved to climb on the back of the seat.

A murmured growl came from the man in front, she couldn't quite make out what he said or if it contained real words at all. As he revved the engine, Emma added another thing to the list of things to fear- _holding onto him while everything vibrates. Fuck. _Hook knocked the kickstand up, signaling he was about to take off.

"Hold on tight, love, wouldn't want you falling off now, would we?" Glancing over his shoulder at her, eyebrow raised, he asked her.

She shot her a glare but acquiesced by lightly wrapping her eyes around his middle. He grinned before taking off abruptly. Something resembling a squeal fell out of Emma's mouth at the sudden movement and she tightened her arms grip. Hook's carefree laughter was soon mixed with Emma's as she enjoyed the air rushing past her ears and tangling her hair.

…

As they slowed to a gradual roll Killian tried very hard not to enjoy Emma's closeness too much. The length of her thighs revealed by her bunched up skirt, her chest pressed against his back, her arms encircling his torso, her cheek that had come to rest on his leather-clad shoulder as they rode. He liked carefree Emma, a lot. Actually he found himself in another dangerous emotion altogether whenever he so much as thought about her. Killian pushed away those thoughts for later as he pulled up along the line where grass met beach sand. Judging by the placement of the moon, his surprise shouldn't be away much longer. The engine shut off and brought the kickstand down.

"You brought me to the beach because…" Emma trailed off, sincerely puzzling over why he brought her here.

"Patience lass, you should have some virtue somewhere." He smirked.

Emma ignored the comment. "What exactly are we waiting for?"

"You'll see." Came his infuriating reply.

Emma huffed and released her grip on him. Without thinking Killian caught one of her hands in his, holding it to his abdomen. He looked back at her confused expression.

"You're allowed to touch me love, you've done it before." He wasn't quite successful at keeping the bitter wistfulness out of the end of his statement.

Emma arched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Killian reluctantly released her hand and looked back up at the sky. _Don't ruin this mate, with your stupid feelings. She deserves a night off. She deserves better, too. _He exhaled and chose to leave her question unanswered. Emma dropped the subject and her hand as she followed his line of sight to the clear night sky. The full moon meant Ruby was scampering around in the woods somewhere. Either that or working off her energy with Whale in the other way she dealt with the wolf that she explained to her, truthfully a way that Emma could have gone without knowing. They shifted until both pairs of legs where on the side of the bike facing the ocean.

Suddenly a brilliant, blue star appeared in the blank sky, quickly followed by other specks of different colored light. They seemed to… dance. Emma must have gasped because Killian focused his gaze back on her. The look of innocent wonder on her face made him want to kiss her.

"It's _Vereum Luna di Faitum_." The change in his voice as he spoke the strange language had Emma repressing shivers. "It means _Spring Night of the Faeries._" He translated.

Emma dragged her gaze away from the otherworldly light display to look at him. The speckled rainbow of colors reflected in his cerulean eyes, making them even more unfair in their charm than usual.

"What are they?" She asked a little breathlessly.

He chuckled quietly. "Faeries, Swan. There used to be more but my guess is that a good amount are still in the Enchanted Forest, among other realms. These are only the ones in Storybrooke."

"So the nuns- I mean, they're up there?"

"Aye."

Emma looked back up at the lovely dance taking place. "How did you know about this? How did you know I would want to see it?"

Killian breathed in deeply, steadying himself before he spoke. "My… mother used to always look forward to it. She would let me stay up late even when I was small, tell me stories about them, teach me the constellations before their dance began. It was my favorite holiday." He let out a shaky breath and Emma felt more entranced by his tale then the faeries.

She found herself placing a hand on his shoulder and absentmindedly rubbing it in soothing motions. He tried his usual cocky smirk but she could see the genuine care in his eyes. Then he continued.

"As for knowing whether you'd like it, you've always been an open book. I know you like to stargaze and I was more… hoping you would enjoy this." He answered.

Attention drawn back to the lights littering the sky, she nodded, an easy smile gracing her lips. Killian was torn between watching the display and Emma and found himself switching his attentions between the two. He couldn't help the thought _mother would have liked you, Swan_ from crossing his mind.

One by one the lights faded until the blue one was the sole remaining one. A single loop and then it too disappeared.

"Where'd they go?"

"The magic here isn't strong enough yet for them to continue as long as they used to, maybe once we return to the Enchanted Forest they'll be able to go until dawn."

"Once we return to the Enchanted Forest?"

Killian looked back at Emma. "Aren't you going?"

"Are you?"

"Am I- your parents are returning, Regina is, Henry wants to, why wouldn't you follow them?"

"I mean, I think- I'm planning on… you're not going to try to convince me to go because you are?" She teased.

"Swan, really? Just because I go somewhere doesn't mean you're likely to follow."

"Right."

"Are you returning?"

"Just because you go somewhere doesn't mean I need to follow." She joked trying to change the seriousness of the subject.

His brows slanted. "Alright Swan, I can see your walls are back in place. I'll just take you home now." He made to turn back around and sling his leg over the seat but her hand tightening its grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"Why are you so pissed all of a sudden?"

"Why are you avoiding the subject?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are."

Emma bit her lip nervously. "Because… because I, once we get back-I have to be- I have to act… differently."

He stilled. That was what he had been afraid of. Once they returned she would officially be royalty, he wouldn't, shouldn't be allowed near her.

"You can defeat Peter Pan, slay a dragon, stop a giant, break a curse and change a man's mind set on revenge for over three hundred years and you think you have to be different? You're already different Swan."

"You know I meant I'd be royalty."

"You're royal here too, lass."

"Dammit Hook you know what I mean."

"What do you mean, Swan? I'll have to bow before you? You set the rules? I won't be allowed-" He cut himself off before he said something really stupid and clenched his teeth.

Emma caught it though. "Why are you… scared? What won't you be allowed to do?"

He forced a dark chuckle. "I'm a pirate, love. I won't be allowed near you, can't have the royal goods tarnished now can we?"

She glared at him and released her hold on his shoulder. "Oh please, like I could get rid of you."

"You can, Emma, and you will."

It was silent for a few moments then Emma stuck out her hand. "Well then, Jones, it was nice knowing you." She tried to come off as nonchalant but her heart was twisting painfully.

Killian glanced down at her hand. _Brush it off mate just shake hands, part on friendly terms._ He grasped her hand. _No, damn friendly terms to hell. _He yanked her arm towards him causing her to fall forward into him. Using his other hand he cupped her jaw none too gently and his lips collided with hers forcefully. Emma's startled gasp allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and stroke hers. She responded for a moment before trying to push against his chest with her free hand. Killian growled against her mouth. Managing to slip her other hand from his grasp she shoved him away with both hands, breaking the kiss rather abruptly.

"What the hell? We really need to teach you how to shake hands like a normal person. Don't they do that back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Killian swallowed back the lump hardening in his throat and glanced up at the moon. "I'll take you home." He muttered, not able to face her.

_Coward._

"Jones… I'm sorry- I just can't-"

"What Emma?" He snapped. "Let me kiss you? Allow me near you? You didn't seem to bloody mind when we in Neverland going at it. You can't let me in mentally anymore why should you physically? I know I was just a quick fuck but bloody hell Emma, I thought we were at least friends I thought you could trust me. Now we get back here and you avoid me. Fine, get rid of me once we're back home but by the gods why do you have to start now?"

Before she could stop herself her hand made harsh contact with his cheek, knocking his head to the side. He kept it there for a moment longer then looked back at her.

"Right, your Highness, how bloody foolish of me, forgive me for speaking the truth."

Emma's vision was blurring. _Go away, stupid tears! You idiot why won't you tell him?_

"Killian, stop, no, I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Swan, I deserved it."

"No, I used you and I'm sorry. It's supposed to go both ways I use you, you use me."

His cold expression faltered before it became a severe glare. "You think I want to _use _you Emma?" She gulped. "I'm a pirate, love, if I wanted to use you I would have done it by now. I hoped you would know enough about me to realize that's not what I want."

"What… do you want?" She was afraid of the answer.

Killian bit his tongue, swallowed hard, tried to convince himself not to say it. _What the hell, you're losing her anyway._

"You. All of you." _A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets, never thought I'd have to fight the woman herself._

Emma lost coherency, she found herself scooting farther back on the seat she'd been astride. Killian's eyes darkened and he swung a leg over so that he too was astride it, facing her. Both hands reached out and gripped her thighs, tugging her back to him as his lips crashed into hers again. Emma tried not to respond. He pulled away enough to rest his forehead against her.

"Gods Emma, I want all of you, I want you to be mine, I don't want to leave you, here or back there." He whispered earnestly.

Emma shuddered. _He has to be lying he just wants- shit he's not lying. _Hesitantly, he leaned in again until their lips were barely brushing, giving her the opportunity to push him away again. Her hands settled on his chest and he inhaled sharply, waiting for the shove, but her hands gripped his open jacket and pulled him the rest of the way. They poured all they had into it, all she couldn't say, all he had said and more. One hand weaved itself in her long hair the other hiked her skirt up the rest of the way. Her hands twisted themselves in his dark locks. As his thumb pressed against her clit through her underwear she broke away to gasp, Killian took the opportunity to leave a mark on her neck above her pulse point, laving and biting and sucking the area until it turned red. Her heartbeat was fluttering, their breathing erratic and panting. Killian kissed his way back up to her mouth and kissed her soundly, tongue dipping in. Emma's hands moved to push off his jacket and he left her clit for a moment to allow it to slide off his shoulders. Wadding up the material he placed at the end of the seat before leaning Emma back so her head fell on it like a pillow. He broke the kiss, focusing on removing her boots and pulling her underwear off. Glancing at her expression as he did so, he bent forward and hooked her knees over his shoulders. Her eyes widened as she caught on, they hadn't done much foreplay yet, she actually tended to scoff at it considering her romantic life consisted of one night stands. His grin was that of a predator, dangerous and sinful as he dipped his head lower, a delicate kiss on the inside of her right thigh before he breathed hotly on her center. Emma shrieked when his tongue first rubbed against her clit, her hips, already slanted, bucked upwards. His lusty gaze remained on hers, scarily enough lust wasn't the only thing in it. One arm pinned her hips, his free hand put its fingers to use. First sliding in one and then a second, pumping in at the right angle and curling delectably. Emma lost control of her voice as wanton moans escaped her. She arrived at the edge quickly, he sensed it and wrapped his lips around her bundle of nerves, sucking it harshly into his mouth and pushing her over.

"K-killiannnn!"

"Mmmmm." Was the closest to a reply she got, the vibrations doing nothing to stop her.

He lapped at her, removing his fingers and helping her ride it out before he removed her boneless legs from his shoulders. She stared up at him half-lidded, still coming back to herself, before she sat up and set to work on the buttons of his shirt. He chuckled and kissed her again. Hands wandered, shirts, her bra discarded until she straddled him, his pants unzipped and pulled down enough to set him free, her skirt bunched around her waist. His hands held her hips while one of her palms rested on his shoulders. Achingly slowly she gripped him and directed him in, sinking down onto him until he filled her to the hilt. A shaky moan left both of them. Killian's forehead rested on her shoulder to steady himself. Emma moved up until just his head was in and then slammed back down. She gasped. Killian cursed quietly but stilled her actions with a firm grip on her hips when she moved to do it again. His eyes met hers.

"Emma."

She was afraid of what she saw in that look. "Shhh… Killian don-"

"I love you."

Her breath rushed out of her. "You-"

He lifted her up and slammed her back down onto his cock.

"Fuck."

"I love you." He repeated.

Her eyes watered. He did it again, continuing the pattern, accentuating his words with each lift of her hips, thrusting upwards each time she came down.

"I love you."

"I l-love you too." She choked out, tears brimming.

He stopped again, staring at her in awe. "You love me?" He whispered in disbelief.

She nodded furiously. Her hands gripped either side of his face and yanked his mouth to hers. Their kiss was bruising, violent, passionate.

"You're staying with me, back there. Don't leave me." She pleaded.

"Never. I love you Emma."

She began to move again and he followed. "I love you too Killian." She breathed.

As their pace picked up towards near frantic, they managed to knock the keys resting in the ignition so that the engine immediately started up, the sudden vibrations knocking them both abruptly over the edge. Emma screaming his name while Killian loudly moaned into her neck.

…

Emma opened one bleary eye and was instantly more awake as she found Henry peeking in the open door. Snow and David had apparently made it home from Granny's as Snow immediately rushed in.

"Is he a prince now? Oh, he could in charge of the navy!"

"Henry let's discuss this later." Snow urged, tugging him out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Emma glanced down, relieved the sheet had covered her up over her chest. She looked back at Killian, whose arm was slung around her waist and his face half buried in her hair. A lazy smile greeted her as he blinked.

"Naval captain?" He murmured.

"We're doomed."

"Oi!" He wrestled her underneath him.

A fit of giggles overcame Emma and a genuine, brilliant smile spread across his face.

**Author's Note: *****cringes* Horrible?**


End file.
